


Decision

by DiaGK



Series: Dominic and Loriel [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Trevelyan and Loriel Lavellan. Set after the events presented in: 'Surrender' and 'A kiss'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

He tracked her in the garden. How predictable. Of course, that was the first place she would be in.

Dominic crossed the yard greeting a few people who bowed to him. He managed to get to a few feet away from her when she tensed and turned around as if sensing him.

“Hello.” He greeted her with a warm smile.

She fidgeted with her hands and replied quietly.

“There’s no need to say anything Inquisitor…”

His smile faltered.  Her reaction to seeing him was not the one he had expected.

“Is everything alright?”

She did not reply. She looked at her hands.

“Loriel, last night… Have I done something to upset you?” The hope and tenderness in his eyes made her swallow.

“No. You were a perfect gentlemen Inquisitor. But ... us together... It cannot happen again...”  She admitted turning her gaze towards the flowers.

His breath caught in his lungs. She could not deny that they were perfect for each other. She could not mean that it was over before it began. Not after spending a night in his arms. He held her and caressed her and kissed until they both fell asleep. It was a bliss.. it was more than he ever hoped for... She couldn’t just …

“Loriel, if I did something to offend you please tell me so I can rectify it…” He whispered moving closer.

She tensed and took a step back.

“No, you did nothing wrong. It was irresponsible of me to think that... I’m sorry I was drunk and I did not act rationally...”

“Loriel _please_...”

“I’m sorry Domin- ... Inquisitor. This cannot happen _again._ ” She looked him straight in the eyes.

He forced himself to steady his breath. The euphoria from this morning quickly evaporated at her words of rejection. He focused on his breathing. In and out. She cannot be serious. He loved her. She must know that. He would do anything for her. He looked at her for a long time. Her blue eyes were quiet yet guarded. She bit her lower lip nervously.

“Loriel... I meant what I said last night. I will not take it back.” She flinched then. Good. A reaction he expected from her. Last night his confession made her whimper in his arms. He kissed her tenderly and with all the love he could pour into his kisses. She melted into his arms and he could recall the way her arms encircled him in the sweetest embrace. He would not forget that feeling. He would fight for her. Even if he needs to let her go... for _now_.

“I will not impose myself on you. “ He moved his gaze to the flower beds at her feet before returning it to her eyes. “You know how I feel. You know what I want... but first of all, I want you to be happy... and if it means that... you don’t want _this_ with me ... so be it. I will endure.” He swallowed and turned his watering gaze towards the garden’s well.

“I will leave you to the garden, Loriel. If you ever want to talk to me... then you know where to find me...” With the final words and a small nod towards her he left the garden.

*

She sank to the ground.  It was not supposed to be this way. Upon seeing him and his happy eyes she wanted to embrace him and kiss every inch of his face. But her upbringing made her stop herself and turn him away. She could see the love he bore for her. It was clearly written all over his face. The way he looked at her. Addressed her. Complimented her and how his eyes lit up when he was talking to or about her. She could not deny that she was attracted to him and she cherished every moment of his attention. Her clan, though... they would not have accepted him... ever. She knew that once the Inquisition has done their part he was planning on leaving.  And she will leave too. Back to her clan probably. Her future did bother her and she thought how this may affect him.

She sighed. The thought of him suffering and being rejected by her was clenching her heart. She needed some time to decide on how to proceed.

*

“I understand that you’re involved with the Inquisitor?” Leliana commented filling the silence of the rookery besides cackling of crows and the quiet murmur of librarians’ talk.

Loriel sighed heavily. There was no hiding from the Spymaster. She knew that. She closed her eyes and decided to tell the truth.

“Nothing happened. It’s just.. that we were... I love him and I want him to be happy... but ... I well ... I..” soft whisper escapes her mouth, ” I’m scared of what it may mean to him to be involved with me..”

The spymaster looked at her for a while before admitting quietly. “I thought you did not care for him. It seems that I was wrong.”

“Well, I am scared of what I feel for him. I want him to know and yet I don’t. It’s so frustrating..”

“He needs to be happy. We need him to be focused. You may be the one to help him reach his goals. To defeat Corypheus. To face his destiny. To be the one everyone expect him to be..”

“Leliana, I cannot be..”

 “You care about him. And that’s enough. Just show him that.”

Loriel sighed and turned away to hide her hurt from the human. She cared about Dominic but to have her feelings twisted it in this way … it was not the solution.

Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply did not help. She knew what she was supposed to do. And luckily it coincided with what she wanted to do. Just the way she was convinced into doing this made her cringe.

“If I go to him, it will not be because you asked me to. It will be because I care.” She declared with as much conviction as she could put in her voice.

“Good.” The spymaster nodded.

Loriel turned around and walked down the stairs. She stopped on the ground level and stared at the frescos. They were full of colours and done with such skill. She sighed regretting for a moment that she did not possess any artistic skill.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” A gentle voice interrupted her contemplation. She turned around to see Solas sitting at his desk an open book in front of him.

“I was admiring your work. “ She motioned to the walls. “You’re quite skilled. They are beautiful.”

“Thank you. “ He answered looking at her intently. “Something is troubling you.” It was an statement rather than a question. Another sigh.

“It’s nothing I can't solve…” She admitted moving her gaze to the sofa in the corner. The other elf was still looking at her and his glare was unnerving.

“Very well. I will not insist you tell me.” He concluded returning to his studying.

She moved toward his desk stopping opposite him. He looked up.

“If you had a chance to help someone in their endeavour .. and you knew that it was what you really wanted to do.. but you were afraid what others may say or think about it.. would you do it?”

Solas was pondering the question for a bit. “Yes, I would.”

“Oh?”

“The matter is to know that if something seems right to you then why would you care what _others_ think? Who is right and who is wrong after all?  It’s only a matter of perspective.”

“But what if others thought I would do it for other reasons then the real ones.”

“People are always suspicious and they create their own version of events. I would prepare myself for their reaction but would stay firmly by my decision.”

Loriel mulled over his words while he was observing her quietly. He could see she was troubled and did not want to be imposing by asking too many questions.

“Does it help?” He asked after a few minutes silence.

“Yes, thank you. I think you’re right. I should be more concerned about what is right rather than worry what others may think. They are not going to decide my life for me... “ She nodded and smiled at him. He returned her smile.

“So.. will you got to see him?” A small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth.

 Loriel blushed. And looked quizzically at him.

“Elven hearing.” He tapped his ear.

She shook her head and then sighed.

“I think I should.”

“You may catch him before he leaves tomorrow for Western Approach.” He advised leaning back over his desk and his book.

“ _Ma serannas_ Solas.” She said quietly before walking towards the hall. She closed the door and leant against it.

Varric was sitting at his desk writing some letters. He paused for a moment and looked at her questioningly. She nodded and then straighten her back and moved towards the Inquisitor’s quarters.

The long flights of stairs were never-ending. She could count every single one as her heart was pounding in her chest. Her breathing got laboured when she finally reached the final door. She tried to count down to ten and then to fifty to calm her racing heart. To no avail.  Since she could not appear composed then, at least, she may talk to him before she changed her mind.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. A quiet ‘come in’ let her know that he was inside. She pushed the door open and walked in.


End file.
